rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Dossier (LORE)
Charity "Shade" Swift (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10047 Real name: Charity Swift Date of Birth: June 23, 1917, Old Town, ME Marital status: Single Race: White Family: parents deceased (1932, Plane Crash), one younger sister (Faith Swift, age: 17) Occupation: Thief Appearance: 5'6, Black hair, black eyes (Personal note: unable to see pupils), slender build Distinguishing marks: None Criminal record: Egyptian tablet stolen from Washington Historical Museum, 3 crystal vases and assorted jewelry from DC residence, Pacific Island Tiki mask from private collector, Irises by Vincent van Gogh taken from Smithsonian Institution, Bronze statue of Horses Running taken from Auction house. The original bust of David from the Vatican. (For complete Criminal record please see attached documents) Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: NONE (Personal Note: it is recommend that all high clearance personal keep a distance of at least 6 feet at all times when interacting with Shade) Background: From what can be pieced together, as Miss Swift has not been forth coming of her past, her parents died in a car accident in 1932 when heading out on holiday. Left penniless, Miss Swift took a job as a maid to a family acquaintance. Through reports of previous staff members, she wrongly accused of theft in a scheme to illicit free work. Later having found out the ploy, Miss Swift moved to New York City, NY after she stole the jewels in actuality, with her younger sister and took up thievery. Miss Swift currently supports her sister and provides all of her funding for school and living expenses. Abilities: Miss Swift refused testing of her capabilities. From reports of security guard as well as interviews from witnesses it seems that Miss Swift is capable of “Jumping” from shadow to shadow without having to physically cross the distance (This ability has been named teleporting and for the purpose of this report shall be referred to as teleporting here on out) as well as disappear from sight. If Miss Swift has other capabilities they are unknown at this time as she refuses testing. In terms of vulnerabilities, Miss Swift requires shadows in her line of sight in order to user her powers. It is recommended that should Miss Swift need to be kept under guard that all available light sources be keep on to avoid her the opportunity of teleporting or cloaking herself from sight. Psychological profile: Miss Swift's psych evaluation is one of oxymoron's. When questioned about her moral standings, it was made clear that she had no remorse over any thefts she had ever committed. However, should someone steal from Miss Swift, she will find multiple and creative ways to exact revenge. She calls them “lessons”. It was also discovered that Miss Swift has a live and let live attitude, believing that other peoples mistakes are just that, their mistakes. Again however, when it comes to her younger sister, there are no lengths that she would not go to keep her safe. Miss Swift is a very high security risk. Should she require controlling, her sister is the perfect leverage. However it is advised that this be a last resort effort as Miss Swift will most likely take a deep and complete revenge on the person, people, or organizations that put her sister in any harm. Current assignment: Under the command of Agent Richard Price along with Aquarius, Deja Vu and a third, light-manipulating Talent (see files #10039, 10041 and 10055 respectively). The team is to use their skills and talent-detection to locate and recruit other talents before enemy agents can eliminate them, or before they can be recruited by rival organizations. With the looming threat of war, this agency considers recruitment and training of new US Talents a top priority. Further, it is hoped that small teams of Talents like this one will be vital for American interests, both in wartime and peace. Status updates: (See attached documents)